


Light Forgiveness

by TaxMax



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Post Rise of the Skywalker, Soulmate AU, fell in love with finnlo immediately after confusion, so spoilers of course, sorry for wobbley weird summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaxMax/pseuds/TaxMax
Summary: After returning back to the Resistance Base, the celebration is as high energy and emotional as to be expected. People are hugging and crying and cheering and dancing. Finn has the two most important people in his life alive and finally back within arms reach, but when Rey lands with an extra passenger, some more negative emotions take over.In the world of Force Bonds and cross universe connections, soulmates can be found in every aspect of life, but Romantic Soulmates are realized through skin to skin contact, often in unexpected places.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Ben Solo, Finn/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Finn/Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron & Finn, finnlo - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Light Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered Finnlo at about 2am this morning and immediately pumped out three fics in my journal by the dim light of my closet but had work a few hours later. I've only just typed up and revised this first one and I hope it's not too jumbled or incomprehensible.  
> I'm gonna be honest, I'm not as deep into Star Wars lore as I could be so I'm not exactly sure how everything in the world works. That's mainly why I felt my first fic in the fandom should be a slight AU so some mistakes are excusable (hopefully haha).  
> I usually have long breaks between my published works due to only my passion works ever seeing the light of day, but I plan to dive deeper into Star Wars in the coming days and hopefully expand my list of what I'm comfortable showing.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment on how I can improve since having only myself as a critic will only get me so far, but please try to be polite about it haha

Throughout everything, there were few people who Finn had come in contact with skin to skin. Holding hands, hugging, being shoulder-to-shoulder, all of that was mostly saved for his new family. Of course he had heard all about the way to find your romantic soulmate, but Finn had Poe and Rey, why did he even need to risk it by asking for more?

After the battle with the Sith, a soulmate was the furthest thing from his mind. The celebration raging around him, he slid through the crowd to Poe, embracing him warmly, while being wary of Poe’s arm still in the sling on his chest. He placed his hand on the back of Poe’s neck as Poe buried his face into Finn’s collar. Finn felt the pulse beating under warm skin. Poe was alive. The feeling was bittersweet. They pulled apart as the sound of a new ship approached. Finn’s heart jumped to his throat as a familiar presence grew near. He had felt her light dim, had felt her escape from his fingers, but this felt like her, he knew it was her. Poe did too, grin wider than ever as he grabbed Finn’s hand and began leading the way to where Rey was landing.

They arrived at the ship just as the ramp began descending from it. The joy and relief ballooning in Finn’s heart from seeing Rey at the top of the ramp was quickly deflated and replaced with furious surprise at seeing the man leaning heavily against her side for support. Kylo Ren, tattered and battered and paler than salt, was leaning against the person who he toyed with, tortured, attempted to use as a tool, and tried to steal her from her new family for so long, like he deserved it.

Where Poe froze, Finn’s steps held more weight and came faster and faster. When their faces came into view, Rey’s face turned from a smile to one of recognition and surprise. She began turning to pull Kylo Ren behind her, but it wasn’t enough.

“Finn, wait!”

But his hands were already on Kylo, tearing him away from Rey and slamming him against the ramp. Kylo released a weak and pained grunt and squinted up at Finn, no desire to fight back in his eyes. 

“You- You have the NERVE to show up here, to be with HER, after everything you’ve done to us?” Finn’s eyes glistened as he grit his teeth and clenched the tattered cloth of Kylo’s shirt in his fists. He had flashes of being told to murder an entire village of innocent citizens, of seeing his allies killed and left behind… Of being stolen and forced into something terrible at such a young age in preparation for HIM. His voice shook and quieted, “After everything you’ve done to me?”

Kylo’s breathing was rasp, his head leaned partially to the side against the metal grating and he raised a hand. Finn finched, but instead of force choking or any painful electricity, Kylo simply grasped Finn’s own hand. And then there WAS electricity, a sudden flash coursing between them. The world seemed to freeze, the celebration became a dull buzz in the background. The environment dimmed and all that was left was Finn and Kylo Ren. The static between them surged and the two gasped as their minds were torn open, exposing their emotions, memories, and pain to each other. 

Finn saw all of the regret, sorrow, and fear echoing from Kylo Ren when he realized that it had been Palpatine behind nearly every single one of his reasons for being on the Dark Side, that everything he had ever known was a lie. His grandfather never spoke to him, there was never the universe’s force pulling him towards the dark, and all of the promises that whispered in his mind were all part of Palpatine’s plans, not even for Kylo but for Rey. And the only family he ever truly had perished either directly or indirectly by his hand. Finn watched the volatile and self-absorbed Kylo Ren crack and shatter back into Ben. He watched Ben fight by Rey’s side, witnessed him save her life by giving up some of his own, and felt how dearly he clutched at this first positive interaction in his fresh, rawly emotional state. Exactly as Finn had with Poe and Rey. 

Ben saw everything that built Finn as well, watching Finn mourn his fellow Stormtrooper and told to move on, recoiled from his own order to massacre the innocent citizens and witnessed from Finn’s mind his conflict and resolve to not fire. Ben saw the meeting with Poe and the him finally becoming “Finn” at Poe’s suggestion. He saw his first encounters with Rey, Finn’s desire for a normal life that is eventually swallowed by his connection with Rey when she was taken by Kylo and during the strike on the capital of the New Republic. He feels every worry and hope and love that Finn experiences in the Resistance which contrasts harshly with his cold and distanced raising. 

Ben’s breath becomes stuttered and his eyes are squeezed shut, his grip tightening on Finn’s hand. Finn’s breath is shallow and his pupils dilate as he stares down at this new connection. The sorrow, relief, fury, hope, and love bounced between them and mellowed out into a confused sense of home, of finally being where they need to be.

The doorway between them allowed Ben’s pain to wash into Finn, it crept up his spine and webbed through his chest, relieving Ben and intensifying Finn’s aches. Ben’s breathing evened and his lids slid open to look up at Finn once again. His gaze looked so tired, but there was something mixing behind them that Finn felt was surprised desire and faint happiness. He moved to sit up and a dazed Finn assisted with the grip he still had on Ben’s shirt, sitting back on his knees over Ben’s legs to allow him the room he needed. Ben’s grip on Finn’s hand did not let up and Finn finally lowered his hands to be awkwardly between them as he basically sat on Ben’s lap. Ben brought his other shaking hand up to grip Finn’s. His sudden intense gaze continued swirling Finn’s mind.

“There is not enough time in the universe to allow me to properly apologize, but I will for as long as I can. I am deeply sorry for everything.” Ben’s voice is low, gentle. Finn feels the shifting of his mind and quickly reaches out as Ben collapses into his chest, unconscious. 

“M-Medic!” Finn was finally able to move his lips, climbing to his feet and lifting Ben into his arms. The world seemed to jumpstart again, being blindingly bright. Finn turned and started quickly leaving the ramp, stumbling slightly. “Hey, I need a medic over here!”

“Finn, what just happened?” Rey was at his elbow, following as close as she could. Her face was awash in confusion, but she saw now that Finn was going to help. Poe was racing up the metal as well to join them, face almost blank. 

“I saw that light, you two are…?” Poe's voice was low and uncertain, almost a laugh underneath that matched his lopsided smile. Not sure whether or not to be happy about what he witnessed.

“Yeah. He’s my damned soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now, more honesty from your local Tax, I am not a fan of how the movie tried to "redeem" Ben. I disliked his character for most of the series, I felt they didn't truly give him the time and actions to be reasonably called redeemed no matter how many times he saves or spares Rey, who he was obsessed with.  
> BUT I am in love with the CONCEPT of his redemption, the idea of what he COULD BE. Being able to explore this in fics is one of the reasons why I love them.  
> Also to further explore Finn and his emotions and future, to be able to see more of him (as he was my favorite character) is also super enticing. So mixing the two in Finnlo, even with an angry or negative emotion filled beginning.  
> Blah Blah blah This was still a quick fic with not too much thought put into it other than my love of the idea and one rework after several hours. I hope it at least makes someone smile.  
> Have a wonderful day <3


End file.
